In implant systems of the type specified above, it is necessary to be able to combine a low structural height with the required mechanical strength of the various components of the system. Thus, it is necessary, in some cases, to provide the lowest possible structural height between the contact plane of the fixture and the top surface of the prosthesis unit (cylinder) without neglecting the mechanical strength of, for example, the prosthetic securing screw. The aim of the invention is to solve this problem, among others.
It is also important to be able to achieve the greatest possible strength in the upper parts of the fixture wall. This is also afforded by means of the invention.
Implant systems of the type in question have small dimensions and it is necessary to be able to provide good guidance functions which ensure thread engagement of each respective screw in the initial stage. It also has to be possible to facilitate the tightening function itself. This is achieved as an added effect in the present invention.
It is also possible, as regards the subject of the invention, to make additional improvements which increase still further the initial thread engagement function.